DreamWorks Pictures/Summary
Background DreamWorks Pictures (also known as "DreamWorks, LLC", "DreamWorks SKG" or "DreamWorks Studios") is an American film studio that was established in 1994. DreamWorks was formed as an ambitious attempt by media moguls Steven Spielberg, Jeffery Katzenberg and David Geffen (which is where the "SKG" insignia came from) to create a new Hollywood studio. The studio primarily released their own films, although some films were co-released or released some territories by another studio (most often Universal Studios and Paramount Pictures and in some cases, 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, Warner Bros. Pictures and Columbia Pictures). On December 11, 2005, the founders agreed to sell the studio to Viacom to become a division of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed on February 1, 2006, but the studio became independent again in 2008. On February 9, 2009, DreamWorks struck a distribution deal with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (through their Touchstone Pictures label), which has been effective since 2011. DreamWorks Animation was formerly a subsidiary of the studio until the two split into separate companies in 2004. DreamWorks Pictures is now legally known as "DW II Management, Inc." with the "DreamWorks" name and logo being used under license from DreamWorks Animation. Paramount owns the rights to the studio's live-action films (from the studio's inception until the spin-off from Viacom) after purchasing rights held by Soros Strategic Partners LP and Dune Entertainment II LLC, as well as the films they distributed until the partnership ended. On December 16, 2015, Spielberg, Jeff Skoll, Anil Ambani of Reliance Anil Ambani Group and Darren Throp of Entertainment One formed Amblin Partners with DreamWorks becoming the adult label of the new company. Later on, Universal signed a deal to distribute the later titles by Amblin so Universal Studios will distribute the studio's material once the distribution deal with Disney expires. Post-2011 films are owned by DreamWorks with distribution handled by Disney/Touchstone. DreamWorks Animation (which is being acquired by NBCUniversal) owns all of the studio's animated films (with distribution handled by 20th Century Fox, the current distributor of that studio's product). Information DreamWorks_SKG_1997_Logo.png| DreamWorks_SKG_1997_Logo_(4.3_Aspect_Ratio_Version).png| Dreamworks.png DreamWorks SKG - Intro-Logo (2010) - HD 1080p Nicknames: "Little Boy Fishing on the Moon", "Fishing Boy", "DreamWorks Fishing Boy" Logo: It starts out at night with a moon in a reflection of water, then we see a bobber and fishing reel. The camera angle then goes upwards to see a boy, sitting on top of a crescent- moon . Suddenly, a "D'" appears, and as the camera pans to the right, letters such as "'R", "E'", "'A" and the next proceeding letters follow, although parts of the letters are covered by the clouds. We then swoop past a whole bunch of several clouds, engulfing the screen. They then revolve away to reveal the text "DREAMWORKS" with "SKG" appearing underneath with lines on the left and right of it respectively,and the text is set by the dark of night with clouds to accompany it. Variants: *There is used to be an 4:3 Full screen open matte version of this logo, seen on early film trailers and commericals like The Peacemaker, Mousehunt and Amistad. After that, the trailers from 1998 like Paulie, In Dreams, and Saving Private Ryan used the 16:9 Widescreen version instead. *A short version of this logo was seen on trailers for films and at the end of movies released through Touchstone Pictures starting with I Am Number Four. However, Real Steel has the still version of this logo at the end. *Some films (mainly on VHS releases), often have the logo slowly fading out early after the logo is formed. Trivia: The boy who is seen sitting on the moon is William Hunt, the son of artist Robert Hunt. The idea for the logo came from co-founder, Steven Spielberg. FX/SFX: A combination of 2D and 3D animation. Produced by Industrial Light & Magic. Music/Sounds: The only SFX is when the bobber hits the water, and it makes a splashing sound. A very nice piece of orchestrated music that starts out with a guitar tune, followed by a loud, majestic horn fanfare, and ending with another guitar tune. In recent years, the opening theme of the movie is often used. Composed by John Williams. Music/Sounds Variant: *On MouseHunt, the same music is heard, but the guitar section at the end is replaced with a French Horn playing the same notes (which was used for the short version of the 1996 DreamWorks Interactive logo). *On some prints of Antz, (such as the Region 4 DVD releases of the film) the logo is silent, original prints had the opening theme playing. This may have obviously been an error in production or distribution. *On some films, the opening theme of the film is used (This can be seen on Chicken Run, The Road to El Dorado and Shrek). The splashing SFX can sometimes still remain in the audio. Availability: Very common, particularly in movies such as Shrek and MouseHunt among others. It premiered on the 1997 film The Peacemaker (which is also DreamWorks' very first film) and has been used in nearly every DreamWorks film ever since. Was seen on some 2001 region 4 DVD releases as well and pre-2004 DreamWorks Animation films, from Antz to Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Caidin Cinemas used this logo since September 21, 2010. Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks, LLC Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Former Viacom subsidiaries Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comcast